


Is It Working Yet?

by FallenQueen2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Banter, Danny is a cop, M/M, grace and kono want to make McDanno real, massage therapist au, mcdanno, steve is a massage therapist, too bad it already is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Danny hates other people touching him, more so on his injured knee. However when his Captain forces him to get a massage at the infamous Five-O massage clinic he was not expecting Steve McGarrett.Massage Therapist AU





	

Danny silently grumbled as he flipped through one of the magazines that had been artfully scattered across the small table that was sitting in the middle of the U shape the couches and chairs were placed in. 

Danny knew his knee was acting up more often, but there was no need for this. There was no need for him to be forced into mandatory massage sessions at the island’s most infamous Five-O Massage Clinic. 

“Daniel Williams?” A male voice made Danny jerk back into awareness and stop mentally preparing the verbal thrashing he was going to give his partner the next day at work. 

“That’s me and call me Danny.” Danny stood up carefully, he took a small tumble the other day and his knee has been throbbing on and off all day. 

“I’m Steve, I’m going to be your massage therapist today.” The man smiled at Danny, letting the detective take in the taller man. He had the look of a man in the military from the man’s jawline, to his hair, to the cargo pants he was wearing. 

“Hmm.” Danny followed Steve down a small hallway and into one of the rooms, passing by a bombshell brunette who flashed him a bright smile and he swore she mouthed ‘good luck’ to one of them, maybe it was both he couldn’t tell. 

“Just take a seat Danny.” Steve gestured to a chair beside the massage table and Danny sank into the chair gratefully before watch Steve as he jotted something’s down on a clipboard and read over some information. 

“So it says here you hurt your knee?” Steve put the clipboard down and leaned back in his own chair, crossing his ankles as he stared Danny down. It might have unnerved some lesser men, but Danny Williams was no slouch, he got worse looks in the precinct for being a ‘haole’. 

“Yeah, it’s been giving me some trouble for the last little while. I must have twisted it or something and for the record, I’m here against my will. My Captain refused to let me back to the precinct until I come here.” Danny waved his hands as he spoke just out of habit and couldn’t help but blush slightly when Steve gave him a real, blinding smile. 

“I understand Danny, don’t worry I’ve been told I’m very good with my hands.” Steve winked and Danny felt his cheeks heat up while Steve continued like he hadn’t just flirted. 

“I’ll get you into fighting shape so you can protect our fair island, if you could remove your pants and sit on the table I can get a good look at your knee.” Steve smiled and Danny fought back a blush and mental image of another scenario of taking off his pants for Steve. 

Danny mentally shook himself as he shed his pants and gingerly sat on the table, being careful of his knee. He was not attracted this massage therapist, he wasn’t!

Okay, maybe a little Danny amended when Steve knelt in front of him. His large calloused yet gentle hands ghosting over his knee and gently prodding the muscles, asking questions and making small talk as Steve worked to understand what was going on under the skin of Danny’s knee. 

“Okay, tell me how does… This feel?” Steve asked as he twisted his fingers against Danny’s knee in a quick, precise way that had Danny resisting the urge to melt into a puddle at the sudden release of pressure emitting from his knee. 

“G-Good, really good.” Danny breathed out and Steve grinned up at him before he repeated the movement and Danny had to use all his strength to not flop backwards onto the table. 

“Perfect, I think I know what to do to help your knee now.” Steve said, voice determined as he worked the rest of Danny’s leg, never getting too close to the blond’s crotch, which was something Danny, was glad for. 

“By all means then.” Danny waved his right hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. Steve guided Danny’s legs up so the cop was lying on his back on the table and stared in awe as Steve worked his knee, gently yet firmly as he bent it and rotated it and Danny could feel the tension that had built up in his leg spill away. Danny was surprised when Steve repeated the process on his other leg enough through there was no need for it. 

“Stand up slowly, you might be a bit unsteady on your feet for the first few steps.” Steve warned as he helped Danny off the table, the blond wanting to smack the offered hands away but instead he found himself gripping them. Steve was right, Danny swayed a lot for the first few steps before he got his legs back under him. 

“How do you feel?” Steve asked cautiously as Danny released his hands and poked at his knee.

“Great actually, no offence but I wasn’t sure it was going to work.” Danny said glancing up at Steve wondering if his words were going to offend the taller man, if they did Steve didn’t let it show.

“You’re not the first one, I relish in proving non-believers wrong.” Steve smirked and Danny rolled his eyes.

“Cocky aren’t you?”

“Your knee is better isn’t it?”

“I’m sure it would have gotten there on it’s own.”

“Keep telling yourself that, now come on I want to give you some lotion that should help.” 

“Lotion? Really, how much is this going to cost me?

“For you, maybe lunch.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Depends if you say yes or not.”

“…No pineapples.”

“You don’t like pineapples?”

“Not on my pizza and for sure not when they fall off trees and onto my car!”

“Do you even like it here?”

“Not really, I hate water and beaches and pineapples. I’m a Jersey boy all the way.”

“Tell me you at least know how to swim.”

“Of course I can swim, I swim for survival.”

“You can’t swim.”

“I’m really regretting accepting your offer for lunch right now Steven.”

“So you do accept, I couldn’t tell.”

“You’re a funny guy.”

“I try, now I know this great shrimp truck down by the beach.”

“Did you not hear me when I said I hate beaches?”

“Don’t be like that… Danno.”

“No, you don’t get to call me Danno, my daughter gets to call me that, not you.”

“But fit suits you so well… Danno.”

“I’m warning you Steven.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now come on, I’m driving.”

“Not my car you aren’t!” 

Danny and Steve bickered as Danny relinquished his hold on the keys to his Camaro, grumbling as he sat in the passenger side, Steve grinning as he revved the engine before peeling out of the parking lot.

“…What just happened cus?” Kono turned to her cousin Chin who was just finishing up with a client. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I’ve never seen Steve take to someone so fast.” Chin said honestly.

“…McDanno has a nice ring to it.” Kono grinned and Chin groaned far used to his cousin trying to set himself and Steve up with people. 

“I want no part of this.” Chin washed his hands of the conversation leaving a scheming Kono in his wake. 

~~/~~

“Danny!” Steve grinned as he spotted Danny in the waiting room, an adorable brunette sitting next to him wearing a public school uniform and playing with her pigtails.

“Steve, this is my daughter Grace.” Danny stood up slowly, looking pained at the small movement before he grinned at his daughter who was inspecting Steve intently. 

“Hi Grace, I’m Steve McGarrett. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve held his hand out to the small girl with a soft smile on his face not wanting to scare her off, as she was clearly important to Danny. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Steve, are you military, you look military.” Grace blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth looking ashamed for speaking like that.

“You have a good eye kid, I was a Navy SEAL.” Steve laughed it off glad she lowered her hand and didn’t look so ashamed.

“That’s a my girl.” Danny patted her head, preening like the proud father he was and Grace all but lit up.

“I’ve noticed you’ve made weekly appointments with me, do you miss me that much?” Steve teased the blond with a smirk on his face. 

“Only those magic fingers of yours, besides I ah…” Danny looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

“Danny?” Steve stepped closer suddenly concerned.

“Danno was in the hospital for a few days last week! A bad guy shot him!” Grace blurted out and Steve swore up a storm under his breath as he was suddenly gently patting the blond down trying to find the bullet hole.

“It just grazed me and it’s not as bad as Gracie is making it out to be, but I’m really sore…” Danny batted the hands away from his body with a blush on his face. 

 

“Then oyu better get that ass on my table ASAP. Kono!” Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders before calling out to the ex-surfer who was behind the counter nearby not so subtly watching the trio. 

“Yeah boss man?” Kono bounced over to the group trying to look innocent.

“Can you keep an eye on Grace, she’s Danny’s daughter and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you shared your knowledge of nails and hair with her.” Steve said making sure Grace was well looked after while he looked after his blond. 

“Oh course! I have the best selection of colors on the island, how about it Grace?” Kono asked looking excited, she did love painting nails she even conned Steve and Chin into letting her practice on their nails every so often. 

“Sounds fun Miss Kono!” Grace grinned as she looked at her own chipped nail polish.

“Have fun Gracie and don’t paint outrageous colors on my little girl Kono.” Danny warned over his shoulder as Steve steered him towards his usual room. 

“No promises Danny!” Kono grinned as she waved at the retreating back of the two.

“Now what do you think about neon colors?” Kono led Grace over to the little corner she had transformed into her own nail salon, Grace hopped up onto a chair and swung her little legs as she stared wide eyed at the wall of colors beside the table. 

“I like the pink.” Grace pointed the whole row of pinks shyly.

“Great choice!” Kono grinned, liking the pinks herself.

“Are Mr. Steve and Danno always like that? Danno always rants about Mr. Steve after their appointments but he never stops showing up…” Grace asked as Kono started to remove Grace’s old nail polish. 

“They’ve been like that since day one, I think their banter is actually their form of flirting.” Kono whispered like she was letting Grace in on a huge secret. 

“Really?” Grace gasped her free hand coming up to cover her mouth as her face lit up at the idea. 

“Really!” Kono giggled.

“Then we have to help them! Danno is stubborn as a bull and won’t make any kind of move.” Grace pouted, knowing her father well.

“Steve is the same way, but when he gets his sights set on something or someone he doesn’t rest.” Kono said knowingly. 

“He was a SEAL right?” Grace said in understanding.

“That’s right, we just need to make your father his next mission.” Kono finished the thought and the two ladies giggled making Chin stop in his tracks to look at the two of them suspiciously.

“I don’t want to know, plausible deniability.” Chin muttered as he went to restock, pretending he didn’t see anything.

~~/~~

“Grace and Kono are going to be working together to help set us up.” Danny snorted as he hopped up onto the massage table with ease once the two of them had stopped spying on his daughter and Kono. 

“Is it working yet?” Steve asked teasingly.

“Well that depends on what you’re making me for dinner.” Danny teased, grabbing Steve by the loops of his cargo pants to tug him closer, making the large man stand between the smaller man’s legs.

“How long do you think it will take them to figure out we’ve been dating since my first time here?” Danny whispered, raising and eyebrow.

“Who knows, it will be interesting to see what kind of stunts they pull to get us together.” Steve cupped the back of Danny’s neck, pulling him in for a sweet passionate kiss. 

“Don’t worry me like that again okay Danno, when Grace said you were shot I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.” Steve admitted as he leaned their foreheads together. 

“I’m a cop babe, getting shot at by bad guys is kind of in my job description.” Danny pointed out only to be hugged tightly against the ex-SEAL’s chest. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it, but just make you come back to me and to Grace.” Steve grumbled and Danny hugged Steve back.

“I promise to do my very best, now are you just going to hold me because I’m okay with that, but my body is in desperate need of those magical fingers of yours.” Danny winked as the two broke the hug.

“One session with my magic fingers coming right up and another more in-depth session when you come over tomorrow night.” Steve promised giving Danny one final kiss before he moved to gather his lotions and dim the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr!
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
